


The future awaits

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, best friend teen Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A prompt fulfillment regarding high school graduation featuring a young Tom Hiddleston
Series: Blips and Blurbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 5





	The future awaits

**I** t is strange, this feeling of finality. You’ve dreamed about this day since the first moment of your first year at school - being done with your undergraduate studies. You’d spent the past few weeks cramming as many facts into your head as you possibly could in preparation for final exams. The last of the exams - ok not the last - just the last of your youth. 

And you’d passed. There had been a moment there the day after you’d taken the last exam that you had internally panicked, for some reason convinced that they would fail you in one course and you’d have to retake something over the summer in order to fully realize your escape from this place. 

It had been an unfounded fear. 

You were seated now alongside your classmates - waiting for each name to be called out in order to receive the scrap of paper releasing you from this stage of your life.

You can see your best friend and neighbor, Tom Hiddleston, sitting alongside your parents in the audience, waiting to cheer you on as you cross the stage. He’d graduated from Eton only days before, fully enjoying rubbing it in that he’d accomplished said fact before you - because the scheduling of the thing was something that was in your control. 

They don’t stumble over your name - it had been spelled out phonetically on the card to ensure things went smoothly today - and you make your way across the stage to accept the document. 

Finally. The future awaits. 


End file.
